


My Freezing TIme-Boyfriend

by warblerweisman



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, INTERDIMENSIONAL DORKS FALLING IN LOVE, M/M, Rare Pair week 2k17, Spock the puppy, TIME BOYFRIENDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: Winn hated being at this stupid party, but he had to stand up for Kara. Little did he know, it would change everything.





	My Freezing TIme-Boyfriend

Winn didn’t see why he had to be here. It was a superhero, meta, legends christmas party, and he was exactly none of these things. For some reason, Kara had dragged him along to meet her friends from other earths. Some of the people he met were cool. Cisco and Felicity were cool, since they were basically him, but he still thought that they were cooler. Ray was pretty neat. The four of them pretty much stood in the corner talking about tech while they drank. Winn was actually starting to have some fun.

That was until he realized that he’d lost visual contact with Kara. Despite being in a room full of heroes, Winn was still apprehensive. His eyes scanned the room, until he saw Kara near the speakers with some guy who was 4 or 5 inches taller than him, that he was worried about, just from the look on Kara’s face. He excused himself from the conversation about molecular explosions to go confront him. 

Okay, it is harder to yell at someone when you have to look up at them than Winn expected it to be. He looked at her, before looking up at the guy. “Is this guy bothering you Kara?” He asked, and looked at the guy, who was a lot more tough looking up close. “Buzz off nerd. Skirt and I were just talking.” Winn rolled his eyes.”Skirt as you call her has a name, and I for one don’t particularly enjoy my friends getting talked to like that.” The much taller, kinda scary guy turned his head, gesturing for some other guy to come over. Okay, this guy wasn’t as tall, but he was definitely more menacing. Something about his stare with those bright blue eyes made Winn feel like he was being judged. He took a couple steps back when he saw him reach into the pocket of his coat. Winn’s entire body was tense, until he saw it was just a flask. A chill ran up his spine when he actually spoke, “Mick why do you spend all your time hanging out with nerds?” Winn was at a loss for words. He just stood there with his mouth slightly open, as the guy, who he figured was Mick, spoke. “Yeah, but I’m just trying to talk to her. Can you take care of the wing-nerd?” Winn tried to object as he was whisked away to stand in the corner with whoever this guy was. He held onto his drink with an almost vice grip. “So do you have a name, weirdly captivating stranger?” Len extended his hand. “Leonard Snart. Pleasure to meet you Winslow.” Winn blushed. “I..How do you know my name?” Len shrugged. “Raymond told me all about you Schott.” Winn smiled a little. “My name is Winn, just call me Winn.” He said with a small smile. “So why do you and your very intimidating friend over there keep calling me a nerd?” Len just shrugged. “Anyone who can sit there and be captivated listening to Raymond talk about his dumb suit is definitely a nerd.

They sat there for what to Winn felt like hours, but had really only been 20 minutes. They’d bonded over having criminal fathers, and being surrounded by superheroes. Len asked. “So where have you been hiding from me Winn? I haven’t clicked with someone this well since I met Mick.” Winn shrugged a little. “I’m from another earth.” Len smiled. “Well we are gonna have to figure out how to communicate across dimensions my friends, time too.” Winn’s eyebrows raised. “Wait, across time?” Len nodded. “I’m one of the legends. We time travel.” Winn smirked. “I’ll get Ray’s help. Cisco’s too. He knows about different dimensions.”

It took the work of 3 hungover nerds working all day, but they managed it, after getting a little bit of help from Rip about the whole time travel thing. They had it. A small portal one was on the Waverider, and the other in Winn’s apartment.

This was how their friendship went. The two of them sending letters back and forth across space and time. Len was the first person Winn told when he got his corgi puppy Spock. Winn was the first person he told when Len stole Al Capone’s wallet. This went on for months, till the day Winn got the letter saying that the Waverider was coming back to this time. He sat at work reading over it for like the millionth time, since he saw it on his dresser that morning next to the portal. KAra was reading over his shoulder, and he hadn’t even realized it. “Aw another letter from your time-boyfriend?” Winn blushed and tried to shove the letter away amongst all the other papers on my desk. “Lenny is not my boyfriend!” He exclaimed with a slight blush. Kara grabbed the letter. “Then why is the last line of the letter, ‘I’ll see you when Cisco helps me get to your dimension, love.’ Winn he called you love. Either he’s a flirt, or you two are together.” Winn snatched back the piece of paper. “It’s just a term of endearment. Same reason I call him Lenny, or Snowflake.” Kara rolled her eyes. “Sure…”

Two nights later, Winn was still in his apartment, wearing skinny jeans, a button up, and this snowflake cardigan that Len had gotten for him from the 90s. He was curled up on the couch with Spock. He was nervous. Len was coming. He was gonna pick up food, and he was gonna be here. They were gonna be here. Together. He started talking to his dog. “Well Spock, he’s gonna be here. He’s actually gonna be here. He’s-” He stopped talking when he heard a knock at his door. “Len just let yourself in.” He was quickly greeted by the site of Len standing in his apartment carrying a stack of tupperware containers full of food. “I brought all 3 of us food.” Winn looked confused. “Three?” Len nodded. “Only used ingredients safe for dogs. Wouldn’t want Spock to feel left out.” He said, sitting the food down to pet the little guy. Winn’s eyes lit up. “You’re the best Snowflake.” Len sat down next to him. “Why do you call me that?” Winn looked at him. “I could ask the same thing about you calling me love at the end of your last letter.” Len bit his lip. “Was testing the waters as far as flirting with you, love.” Winn smiled a little. “I honestly wouldn’t mind being able to call you what Kara called you.” Len smiled and gently took his hand. “And what would that be?” Winn smiled and kissed his hand. “My time boyfriend.”


End file.
